inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shunran
|death= Her soul was absorbed by the Panther King |status= Deceased → Resurrected |species=Panther yōkai |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair=Red |skin=Pale |family= *Tōran *Shūran *Karan |weapons= |abilities= *Aerokinesis *Illusion Creating |occupation= |team=Panther Devas |affiliation= *Panther tribe :*Panther King :*Panther Devas |anime debut=75 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Shunran }} was the illusion user of the Panther Devas. The panthers are the sworn enemies of the inu yōkai, which brought them into conflict with Inuyasha's father. History Many Centuries Ago, Inuyasha's Father battled the Panther King and killed him. The four Siblings of the Panther tribe fought alongside their master in this battle, losing to Tōga and his soldiers, Sesshōmaru being among them. After the humiliating defeat, The Panther tribe swore revenge against the Inu Yōkai, promising that one day they would repay them for the death of their master. Many years later, about 50 Years before the start of the story when Inuyasha was still bound to the Sacred Tree, The Panther tribe returned, attempting to regain control of the western lands. However, Lord Sesshōmaru stepped in and defeated them, sending them back to the east with the assistance of some other demons (notably Rōyakan) who felt grateful to Sesshōmaru's Father for defeating the cats the first time. During the story When the Panther King is resurrected by the power of the Shikon shards, he requires flesh and a soul to completely reanimate his body. The Panther tribe had gathered several humans for this purpose, planning to sacrifice them in order to revive their master. However, the Panther King proves to be impatient, and steals the souls of Karan, Shūran, and Shunran in order to regain his own power. However, Lord Sesshōmaru uses his Tenseiga to take their souls back, thus reducing the king to his former mummified self, allowing Inuyasha to deliver the final blow with Tessaiga and kill the Panther King once and for all. Physical description Shunran is a Panther Demon with waist-length red hair and green eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, she has cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. Unlike her three siblings, she has no tail. She wears a short-skirted green and pink kimono tied with a pink sash tied in a bow, with green socks and a pair of sandals. She wears two flowers in her hair. Powers & Abilities Shunran Sleep 75.png|Shunran using her illusions to put Kagome to sleep. Shunran Wind 76.png|Shunran using a wind technique to scatter her cheery blossom petals to make her illusions take effect faster. Shunran Clones 77.png|Shunran creating a large number of illusionary copies of herself. Like all four of the Panther Demon leaders, Shunran's name is a reference to one of the Four Seasons. Shunran is associated with Spring, and her powers reflect that. She has the ability to create illusions, and can make people fall asleep with the power of her cherry blossom petals, as seen when she lulls Kagome to sleep. She can also create multiple illusions of herself, disorienting her opponent, though Jaken is able to dispel the illusions with his Nintōjō. She could also create bursts and swirls of wind to distract her opponents and have them fall into the illusion faster. The source of her illusions seems to be the scent of the cherry blossom petals. Trivia *Shunran's design is notably similar to Kanna, both wear kimono, have waist length hair and two flowers in their hair. *She's the only Panther Deva without a tail. It is unknown whether she was always tail-less or whether she had a tail once and it was cut off. *It is unknown exactly what her criteria for putting her enemies to sleep is to work. As she never tried it against more formidable foes than Kagome and Kirara. Media appearances *Episode 76 *Episode 77 }} References de:Shunran es:Shunran ms:Shunran zh:春岚 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Yōkai